Caluroso día de verano
by Emiita
Summary: Hola, Yamanaka bienvenida a la realidad. Por el precio de su entrada obtendrá un sofoco intenso, una perspicaz mente pervertida y una agradable visión del culo de Kiba Inuzuka. ¡Viva! Estas eran las consecuencias de este caluroso día de verano.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, pero nada que no puedan superar (?)

**Resumen: **Hola, Yamanaka, le damos una cordial bienvenida a la realidad. Por el precio de su entrada obtendrá un sofoco intenso, una perspicaz mente pervertida y una agradable visión del culo de Kiba Inuzuka. _¡Viva!_ Estas eran las consecuencias de este caluroso día de verano.

* * *

><p><strong>Caluroso día de verano<strong>

Hacía calor. Un maldito calor _infernal._

Ese era un día asqueroso de verano, donde las temperaturas rozaban los 40 grados centígrados, cualquier movimiento conllevaba un gran esfuerzo -lo que para Shikamaru era una excusa perfecta para hacer _nada_- y la mísera brisa que corría era caliente. Si estar en las calles de Kohona, expuesto a los rayos abrasadores del sol, era mortal, entrenar en un día como hoy era un maldito suicidio -¿y a quién le apetece suicidarse? A ella no, gracias.-

Y sin embargo, allí estaba Ino Yamanaka, dándose aire con la mano -sin éxito alguno- y sudando como una cerda -hoy Sakura tenía motivos suficientes para llamarla así.- Joder, ni siquiera la ayudaba estar debajo de la sombra de un árbol o que sus ropas fueran más ligeras que de costumbre.

¿Y de quién era la culpa de esa estúpida situación? Del maestro Gai, por supuesto -¿alguien lo dudada?- La Bestia Verde de Konoha había tomado la decisión de entrenarlos arduamente para sacar la llama de la juventud en sus corazones y que, actualmente, se encontraba apagada a causa de su falta de actividad. Por eso, ella y todos sus demás compañeros estaban allí, entrenando en ese caluroso día de verano. ¿La peor parte del asunto? Los traidores de sus maestros no -_¡No!_- se habían opuesto.

Se apartó el flequillo de la cara con un resoplido y observó el panorama. Como cabía de esperar, los únicos que estaban entrenando con verdadero gusto y ganas eran Gai y Lee. _Los demás…._los demás, simplemente, fingían que entrenaban o, como en el caso de Ino, ni siquiera se molestaban.

Tenten hablaba animadamente con Neji, mientras lanzaban shurikens contra un tronco. Naruto estaba armando jaleo -como siempre- peleando con un Sasuke que pasaba de él. Sakura y Hinata intercambiaban miradas y trataban de tranquilizar al sulfurado rubio. Shikamaru se echo a contemplar las nubes, nada más llegar, y Choji se sentó a su lado, comiendo papas fritas -cómo no.- Shino observaba _algo_ detrás de sus gafas oscuras, de pie, parado a pocos metros de ellos y vestido con la misma ropa de siempre -a Ino le daba calor solo con verlo.- Y por último, Kiba estaba justo al lado de ella, sentado en el césped, recargado en el árbol, acariciando, distraídamente, la cabeza de Akamaru.

De repente, Ino sintió un leve cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, algo suave rozó la palpa de su mano, seguido, a continuación, de un inigualable lametazo. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con el can del Inuzuka, sentado a su lado, observándola atento y estuvo a punto de jurar que el perro le estaba sonriendo -le comenzaba a afectar el calor y las charlas de Kiba sobre la inteligencia de Akamaru.-

–Quiere que lo acaricies–tradujo Kiba ante la vacilación de la chica.

Ino ladeó la cabeza graciosamente, cayéndole su flequillo rubio sobre su ojo derecho, le sonrió amablemente al perro y comenzó a tocar su cabeza, complaciéndolo. Kiba a su lado, los observó de reojo, notando la felicidad de su amigo al ser consentido por la rubia. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero a Akamaru le caía bien Ino -aunque, Akamaru fuera un pan de dios y sólo le cayeran mal los tipos amargados tales como Neji o Sasuke, por poner un ejemplo.-

– ¡Kiba! ¡Chucho sarnoso, ven aquí! ¡De verás! –le gritó Naruto, agitando la mano en el aire con efusividad y sonriendo de esa forma tan zorruna que lo caracterizaba.

Kiba apartó la mirada de Ino y entrecerró sus ojos cafés, observando con mala cara al rubio.

– ¿A quién llamaste chucho sarnoso, bastardo? –gruñó en voz alta, levantándose de un salto de la hierba, para alcanzar a Naruto.

Ino rodó los ojos al verlos discutir ofuscadamente sobre algo que no llegó a oír, pero por los gestos exagerados que hacía Uzumaki y por la forma en la que Inuzuka apretaba los puños, pronto comenzarían a perseguirse -o más bien el moreno perseguiría al otro hasta darle una paliza.-

Se dejó caer sentada en la hierba, con las piernas estiradas delante de ella, permitiendo, de esta forma, que Akamaru apoyara la cabeza sobre sus muslos. Ella sonrió ante el gesto. Ese perro siempre era así de cariñoso y mimoso.

Aburrida y sin ganas de levantarse para ir hablar con la frentona o con Hinata, prefirió seguir allí, en su lugar, mientras observaba la pelea fingida -porque ninguno de los dos iba en serio- entre Kiba y Naruto. Se hacían la puñeta el uno al otro, golpeándose entre sí e insultándose, logrando que el ofendido le devolviera la maldición más fuerte -aunque si teníamos en cuenta cómo se llamaban _normalmente_, no había mucha diferencia.-

Ino volvió a resoplar, por cuarta o quinta vez en la mañana, preguntándose hasta qué punto de inmadurez podrían llegar esos dos, cuando pasó. Kiba se quitó la camiseta -a saber por qué mierdas- y sus hermosos e _inocentes_ ojos azules se clavaron como dos dagas en _él._ O mejor dicho, en sus abdominales.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un tío sin camiseta -no, no lo era- pero el torso bronceado del Inuzuka consiguió cautivar la atención de Ino y recrear a su -traidora- imaginación. Joder, y si creyó que la tableta de chocolate de Kiba era espectacular, cuando se dio la vuelta, casi muere por sublimación o infarto -lo que primero llegara.-

_Espalda. Bonita. _

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo diablos nunca antes se fijo en la espalda del maldito bastardo. _Ah, sí, claro_, nunca se fijó porque cuando lo veía, estaba vestido -¿y cómo quería que fuera? ¿Desnudo? No podía ir desnudo por la calle, _lo violarían_.- y, por la sencilla razón, de que para Ino, Kiba nunca fue la gran cosa. Era su amigo. El amigo de Akamaru. El compañero de Hinata. Simplemente, _el chico perro_. Nunca un hombre -al menos no uno que pudiera interesarle.-

Ino se esforzó -de verdad- por apartar la mirada de la ancha espalda del Inuzuka, pero le fue imposible. Sus ojos se negaron a dejar de contemplar sus músculos moverse, marcándose notoriamente al realizar algún esfuerzo -como tratar de ahorcar a Naruto.- Y su sofoco comenzaba a aumentar con el paso de los minutos.

Hasta que llegó al borde de la evaporación instantánea. Kiba se agachó -y _cómo_ se agachó.- Le dio una visión exquisita y total de su prieto y respingón trasero.

_Culo. Perfecto._

_Oh, mierda_, y ahora sí que no podía apartar la mirada de Kiba. _Ni de coña._ ¿En qué clase de pervertida se había convertido? En una con muy buen gusto, por cierto.

Y quizás, la peor parte del asunto era la puta voz en su cabeza que no paraba de chillar como una fanática desquiciada ante tal visión cosmopolita del cuerpo del chico perro -o debería decir ¿hombre perro?-

Hola, Yamanaka, le damos una cordial bienvenida a la _realidad._ Por el precio de su entrada obtendrá un sofoco intenso, una perspicaz mente pervertida y una agradable visión del culo de Kiba Inuzuka. _¡Viva!_ Estas eran las consecuencias de este caluroso día de verano.

– ¡Para! ¡Suéltame, cabrón! ¡De verás! Ya verás cuando sea Hokage. –le gritó Naruto.

Kiba le había pasado un brazo por el cuello y había logrado atraparlo en el agarre, obligando al rubio a agacharse en una postura un tanto incómoda, mientras le revolvía el pelo con la otra mano, dándole algún coscorrón de propina.

– ¿Tú? ¿Hokage? Naruto, no digas idioteces, bastardo. Si no eres capaz de pegarme ¿cómo mierda piensas ser Hokage? –se burló Kiba, ladrando una carcajada.

Y entonces, la furia Uzumaki se desató. Ino no le prestó demasiada atención al monólogo/griterío del chico, principalmente porque siempre decía las mismas tonterías -desde que tenía uso de razón. _No, espera_. Naruto no pensaba. Desde que hablaba, _sí eso_.- Aunque ella sabía que la opinión de Kiba -y la de todos- sobre el chico había cambiado con el paso de los años.

–Tu dueño está loco, Akamaru. –le susurró divertida, Ino.

El can ladró conforme con la afirmación -un ladrido amistoso.- La rubia soltó una risilla cantarina en respuesta. Y ahora hablaba con perros -definitivamente el calor comenzaba afectarle seriamente. Y las charlas de Kiba sobre la inteligencia de Akamaru, _también_.-

– ¿De qué te ríes, rubia?

Ino se sobresaltó al escuchar, de repente, la pregunta del moreno, que estaba parado justo delante de ella, _brillando como un adonis _-porque el sol le daba en la espalda y causaba ese efecto sobre su piel bronceada. _Nada más_.-

–Es un secreto entre Akamaru y yo ¿verdad, amiguito? –El perro volvió a ladrar e Ino sonrió cariñosamente, revolviéndole el pelaje de su cabeza, demasiado revuelto -como el de su dueño.-

– ¿Un secreto, eh? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y los demás? –preguntó extrañada la joven, de repente alarmada por la ausencia de personas en el campo de entrenamiento. Ella no podía quedarse a solar con él. No estando si camisa. _No, no y no_.

–Las dos bestias verdes decidieron hacer una competencia y correr alrededor de la aldea haciendo el pino hace un rato. –rodó los ojos. Ella ni lo había percibido.–Y los demás fueron a tomarse algo a una heladería. –explicó él, con tranquilidad, pero no sin notar la nota de alarma en la voz de Ino al verse a solas con él. – ¿Qué pasa, Yamanaka? ¿Te incómoda quedarte a solas conmigo? –la molestó Kiba, alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado, divertido.

_No_. Lo que la incomodaba era que luciera, de esa forma tan descarada, su anatomía y musculatura y todavía le quedara la poca cara de vergüenza para reírse de ella en sus narices. _Ese era su problema._

–No digas idioteces, Inuzuka–contestó Ino con gesto airado, aunque la voz le tembló ligeramente. _Mierda. _– ¿Y por qué nadie me avisó? –cuestionó con un deje de enojo, cambiando de tema. _Indignante_. Ni el vago estaba allí. Sus amigos eran unos traidores -ya vería esa frentona de Sakura.-

–Yo les dije que te avisaba, como estabas tan enfrascada con Akamaru…

Más que nada, Ino trataba de no prestarle atención al hecho de que Inuzuka no llevara camisa y estuviera luciendo sus tonificados abdominales delante de ella como si tal cosa. Pero por más que trataba de mirar a otra parte -la cara de Kiba- o centrarse en otra cosa -el can- no pudo. _¡Era imposible! _Pero vamos, todo esto era culpa del chico -indudablemente- porque ella no era una jodida pervertida en busca de un buen macho -no, para nada.-

Akamaru, como si notara el bochorno -no producido, _totalmente_, por el calor- de la chica se levantó, llamando la atención de ambos, y se dirigió unos metros más allá, donde descansaba, tirada de cualquier manera, la camisa de Kiba. Tomándola en la boca se la llevó a su dueño y se la ofreció con golpecitos en la mano con su morro. El chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello, confundido, pero aceptó la prenda.

Ino estuvo a punto de darle las gracias al perro, y si no hubiera sido porque él estaba delante, lo hubiera hecho. Acarició con mimo a Akamaru, mientras este se volvía a echar, apoyando su cabeza en su muslo. _Él sí la entendía_.

– ¿Por qué siento que esto es una confabulación contra mí? –entrecerró los ojos, mirándolos a ambos, suspicazmente.

Ino se encogió de hombros. –Las camisas son para ponérselas, Kiba.

–Y los abdominales para lucirlos, Ino.

Sí, bueno, ante eso no podía decir mucho, al fin y al cabo, ella era la que estaba recibiendo la recompensa: Tenía una maravillosa vista. Además, Kiba tenía un buen cuerpo.

El moreno se agachó en cuclillas, quedando muy cerca de ella -más de lo considerado _legalmente_ bueno para su salud metal- y acarició el hocico de Akamaru.

Yamanaka bufó. – ¿No te la vas a poner?

–Hace calor–se quejó, como si eso lo dijera todo -porque lo decía todo. Hacía un calor infernal.-

–Yo también tengo calor y no por eso me ando quitando la ropa como una exhibicionista. –contraatacó Ino, testaruda.

–Porque no quieres, yo no tengo ninguna objeción.–comentó desvergonzado, Kiba.

– ¡Kiba! –exclamó Ino a modo de reproche, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

_Oh, mierda_. ¿Su temperatura corporal iba en aumento debido al exceso de calor, tenía fiebre o simplemente se había sonrojado? Por la manera de sonreír de Kiba -una sonrisa ladeada, pícara y divertida- se había sonrojado.

–Sólo era una _inocente_ sugerencia –se excusó con falsa ingenuidad.

Sí, claro, y ella era la madre María Teresa de Calcuta, no te jode.

–Además, ¿qué problema tienes con que no lleve mi camisa? –hizo una pausa en la que ella no dijo nada– ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves? –susurró -porque sí, Kiba también sabía susurrar- en su oído con tono bajo, ronco, _sexy_.

Y Ino tuvo la certeza de que todo esto no debía de ser legal. _No debía_. Vamos, era un atentado contra la sanidad mental de cualquier mujer _eso _-y con eso se refería a _él._- Porque que tuviera una maldita tableta de chocolate, una espalda ancha y fuerte y un culo prieto y bien puesto no le daba ningún jodido derecho a actuar de esa forma tan descarada -tan _condenadamente_ sexy.-

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia contra su voluntad y no fue precisamente por el…bah, hacía calor, era obvio por qué fue.

–Yo no dije eso…–desvió sus ojos azules al perro, el cual seguía apoyado en sus piernas, sin inmutarse. –En realidad tienes un buen cuerpo–susurró lo suficiente alto como para que Kiba la escuchara.

Kiba observó las mejillas de la kunoichi teñirse de un encantador tono sonrosado, extraño en ella, Ino no era de las que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa y que él le hubiera sacado el sonrojo, le causaba _cierta_ satisfacción. Sobre todo, le hizo inflar el pecho con orgullo saber qué _para ella_ tenía buen cuerpo -ego masculino on.-

Le levantó la cabeza con una mano, tomándola por el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada intensa del Inuzuka la recibió, una mirada café penetrante, oscura, con un brillo pícaro permanente. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros del otro, sus alientos se entremezclaron y el perfume floral de ella y el suyo a sándalo flotaron en el aire, embriagándolos.

Y ocurrió. Simplemente Kiba la besó. Acortó la distancia entre ambos, mordió su labio inferior, raspando con sus colmillos y pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en el interior de su cavidad. Ino suspiró. Kiba se adueñó de su boca con un gruñido gutural -y eso lo hizo ver más sensual. _Aún más_.-

Ladeó su cabeza en un ángulo diferente, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios femeninos moverse sobre los suyos propios. Las manos de ella ascendieron hasta sus hombros, pasándolas por su espalda -_oh_, su ancha espalda- y clavó sus uñas en su carne cuando él la atrajo hacía sí mismo por la cintura en un movimiento rudo -salvaje, como él.-

Akamaru no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de su cómodo lugar, sentarse a lado de ellos y observarlos con la cabeza ladeada, como si tratara de descubrir qué estaban haciendo los dos humanos y por qué tenían que hacerlo ahora, justo cuando él dormía tan plácidamente.

Se separaron por mera falta de aire y Kiba se lamentó/maldijo internamente, -¿quién carajo fue el bastardo que dijo que el oxígeno era indispensable para la vida? Ese beso sí que era indispensable para _su_ vida- le acarició la mejilla ruborizada a Ino, en un gesto suave y cariñoso -porque él también sabía ser delicado- y sonrió, sus labios curvándose hacía arriba en una sonrisa sincera.

–Entonces crees que tengo buen cuerpo –no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación pícara -tan desvergonzada como él.-

–Sí, aunque lo mejor es tu trasera. Tienes un buen culo–le guiñó un ojo cómplice, sonriéndole ampliamente, devolviéndole el comentario de forma coqueta.

Y Ino le dio gracias a cualquier dios en turno por ese caluroso día de verano. Porque si no hubiera hecho ese maldito calor infernal ella nunca se hubiera fijado en el _maravilloso_ cuerpo de Kiba Inuzuka, nunca se hubiera recreado la vista en la imagen del culo del mismo y, mucho menos, hubiera recibido un fogoso beso del chico perro -_su_ chico perro.-

* * *

><p><em>Hola ^^<em>

_Vale, me gustó la pareja, hace calor y me inspiré porque...soy una pervertida (?) xD En realidad el título es una porquería, pero no podía llamarlo calor (ya tengo un fic que se llama así xD) y me sonó musical (?) xD_

_Como siempre, no sé si hubo OoC, la verdad, y si lo leo de nuevo (y mira que lo he leído un par de veces) seguramente le veré más fallos, dudaré y no lo subiré y quiero aportar algo para esta pareja tan sexy y salvaje, aunque sea un completo desastre (?) xD _

_Nos leemos! _


End file.
